Blog użytkownika:MatthewFrozen/Frozen 2 - Rozdział XIV
Zapraszam do czytania następnego rozdziału :) ---- Rozdział XIV Elsa właśnie skończyła pisać list, podeszła do skrzynki z gołębiami i przywiązała liścik jednemu do nogi – Leć do króla Nasturii. – Powiedziała, a ptak wyleciał z dłoni królowej. Patrzyła na oddalającą się sylwetkę zwierzęcia, a potem wpatrywała się w błękitne niebo. Jaką karę wymierzę Hansowi? – pomyślała nie lubiła wymierzać kar, to był minus bycia królową. Zawsze powtarzała sobie „Kieruj się umysłem nie sercem” ale nie wiedziała czy to jest właściwe… Weszła do zamku i skierowała się w stronę pokoju. Właśnie przeglądała w głowie fakty – Hans chciał mnie zabić, oszukał moją siostrę, i nie udzielił jej pomocy… Rozejrzała się po swojej Sali, musiała być dopiero sprzątana bo lśniła czystością… Usiadła na łóżku – Może Anna mi pomoże? Nie Anna to by go najchętniej zabiła… I to własnymi rękami… - w jej głowie zbierało się mnóstwo myśli. – Skąd mam wiedzieć czy lepiej będzie wsadzić go do więzienia, skazać na śmierć, czy uczynić go sługą? – szepnęła. - Elsa! – wrzasnęła Anna wbiegając do pokoju - Co znowu? – zapytała podnosząc się z łóżka. - Kristoff poruszył temat naszego ślubu! - Tak? Bardzo się cieszę, a kiedy chcecie go zrealizować? - Kristoff chciałby jakoś we wrześniu, co ty na to? - Ja nie mam nic przeciwko… - zamyśliła się Elsa – Będziemy mogli już niedługo wysłać zaproszenia, żeby na pewno doszły, a Julka, Roszpunkę i jej rodziców będziemy mogły zaprosić osobiście. - Tak! – pisnęła Anna - Anno, za kilka dni przyjedzie Hans z rodzicami i… i będziemy musiały wymierzyć mu karę… - Serio? – w oczach księżniczki ukazał się złowieszczy błysk. - Ale, nie pozwolę ci go skrzywdzić, przynajmniej za mocno… - uśmiechnęła się niepewnie Elsa. - No dobra… To wtrąćmy go do najciemniejszego lochu! - Zobaczymy Anno, ja raczej myślałam, żeby uczynić go naszym sługą… - Sługą? Mnie to jakoś nie przekonuje… Elsa przypomnij sobie co on nam zrobił. - Wiem, ale… - Nie masz serca, żeby go ukarać? To ja go ukaram! - No nie wiem Anno… - Elsa proszę, proszę, proszę! – królowa popatrzyła na siostrę - Wiesz, możesz wybrać dla niego karę… - powiedziała z ciężkim sercem – Ale nie mogą to być tortury, ani nie może to być coś co go zabije. - No dobra… Ja chcę go umieścić w więzieniu. - Na ile? - To trzeba wybrać? Wiem. - Na ile? – powtórzyła Elsa - Dwanaście lat. - Czemu akurat dwanaście lat? - Jeden rok od każdego brata. – uśmiechnęła się Anna - Serio? - A co w tym dziwnego? - No bo nie dostał żadnego roku od nas… - Sugerujesz piętnaście lat? - Czemu akurat piętnaście, jeżeli już to czternaście… - Ale jeszcze od Kristoffa – zaśmiała się Anna - Takim rozumowaniem to może dostać po roku od Svena i Olafa… - Dobra czyli siedemnaście lat, kto da więcej? - Anno! – do pokoju Elsy wbiegł zdyszany Kristoff. - Chcesz dodać jeszcze jeden rok od siebie? – zapytała księżniczka - Co? – zdziwił się chłopak. - Dobra, Anno żartowałam dwanaście lat mu wystarczy, to nie jest aukcja… - wyjaśniła królowa - Jaka aukcja? – do pokoju wszedł Olaf – bo jeżeli tak, to ja daję dziesięć. – Elsa walnęła się w twarz (facepalm), a Anna wpadła w śmiech. - W takim razie dwadzieścia siedem lat! - mówiła przez łzy śmiechu księżniczka - Chyba nie jestem w temacie… - powiedział Kristoff ze zdziwioną miną. - Nie musisz być, po prostu wejdź w jakieś miejsce i palnij coś bez sensu. – wytłumaczył mu Olaf. - Dobra, teraz nie rozumiem bardziej… - Teraz i Elsa wpadła w śmiech, po chwili śmiali się już wszyscy – kto by pomyślał że wymierzanie kary może być takie zabawne… ---- I jak rozdział? Wiem, że trochę krótki ale jest :D Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach